Conquiste ou Morra
by Sugar Hurricane
Summary: Draco Malfoy vai passar as férias de natal n'A Toca com a família da namorada. E quer sair vivo. Continuação de O Gosto da Fruta. Mas se você não leu, dá para entender. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo

**n/a: Se você não leu O Gosto da Fruta, não tem problema, dá pra entender essa fic. Mas é bem aconselhável. **

**00 - Prólogo**

Eu olhei o relógio mais uma vez. Eram duas e trinta e dois. Como é que ela conseguia se atrasar para quase todos os nossos encontros? Eu e Ginevra namoramos há cerca de um ano e dois meses, desde a visita a Hogsmead antes do dia das bruxas do ano passado. E desde que eu a conheci - de verdade - uma semana antes disso, ela só não se atrasou uma vez.

Foi um começo conturbado, o nosso. Depois da minha 'primeira' briga com o escudeiro do Potter - no dia em que começamos a namorar - ainda vieram umas dez, seguidas de mais e mais detenções. E o soco dele parecia melhorar, eu passei por maus bocados - nem sempre Granger conseguia segurá-lo - e ele também. Gina andou bastante tempo brigada com ele e ele sempre tentava jogar a culpa disso em mim. Tsc, tsc.

Ah, ótimo. Lá vem ela. Eu não sei como ela consegue sustentar um sorriso tão bonito durante vinte e quatro horas por dia, sério! Eu ainda estava disposto a reclamar, mesmo depois beijo que recebi.

- Estou um pouco atrasada, eu sei - ela suspirou, vendo a minha cara de desagrado - mas é que eu recebi uma carta da mamãe agorinha.

Ela me mostrou o pergaminho - amarelado e de péssima qualidade, diga-se de passagem.

_"Gina,  
Seu pai acabou de me dar uma ótima idéia.  
Já que nada vai fazer com que você termine seu namorico com o garoto Malfoy, traga-o para cá no Natal.  
Vocês namoram há mais de um ano e ele nunca veio aqui, isso não é bom.  
São apenas duas semanas e será importante para que nós possamos avaliar as inteções dele.  
Ah, mande lembranças ao Harry e à Mione. Com amor,  
Mamãe"_

- Eu não vou para a sua casa no Natal, Pequena - eu avisei logo de saída.

- Como não? - os olhos dela se estreitaram. - Você disse que não ia passar o Natal com a sua mãe.

- O que não quer dizer que eu vá passar com a sua - eu me defendi. Só quando vi os olhos cor de âmbar dela brilharem e tornarem-se mais avermelhados, percebi que tinha abusado do tom de voz. - Desculpa, pequena. Mas seus irmãos vão querer me comer vivo se eu for passar duas semanas com vocês. São quinze dias, tempo suficiente para eles fazerem atrocidades que fariam meu pai se remexer no túmulo de inveja! - tentei argumentar.

- Não debaixo do mesmo teto que eu, Draco - ela disse, séria.

- Eu não ia resistir ficar tanto tempo sem te dar um bom abraço apertado - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, abraçando-a fortemente. Senti ela estremecer - e seus pais não vão gostar de descobrir o que eu vou querer fazer à noite quando eles dormirem...

- Draco! - ela me deu um tapa de leve no braço. Mas me abraçou calorosamente e me beijou mais uma vez.- Então estamos combinados, né? - ela perguntou, entre meus lábios.

- Não! - eu me afastei. - Ginevra Molly Weasley, você estava tentando me dobrar! Eu já disse, não é não. Eu já conheço o instinto assassino dos dois Weasleys mais novos, prefiro passar longe dos cinco mais velhos.

- Bem que meus irmãos disseram que eu escolhi a mais covarde das doninhas para namorar - ela comentou, me dando as costas, chateada.

_A mais covarde das doninhas_? **Eu**? Ah, não. Eles não estava mesmo me chamando de covarde, estavam? Não a esse Malfoy.

- Pois pode ir avisando à dona Molly Weasley que eu irei passar o Natal com vocês - eu disse com o orgulho ferido. Onde já se viu, covarde, eu!

Ah, o orgulho. Me mete em tantas confusões, esse orgulho... Ela me abraçou, feliz e eu me aproveitei para dar-lhe muitos beijos. Afinal, meu tempo de paz e amor com minha pequena estava para entrar de férias.

Agora, ou eu conquistava a família de Gina, ou com certeza, não voltaria inteiro a Hogwarts - se eu voltasse.

N/A: Eh, eu voltei. Com a continuação que eu prometi que aparecia, mesmo que demorasse. !capítulo sai em breve, já está pronto e só esperando reviews.


	2. A Toca

**01 - A Toca**

**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, a JK é uma pessoa egoísta e não me deixou ficar com nada. Apenas com a idéia psicopata de levar o Draco para a Toca. Já é alguma coisa, não?

* * *

Finalmente, o dia da nossa partida chegou - infelizmente. Não que eu estivesse com medo de dar de cara com aquela manada ruiva me esperando já na King Cross, cheios de porretes na mão e prontos para me esmagar a qualquer passo em falso que eu desse. Mas vamos e convenhamos, quantas vezes por século você ouve falar de um Malfoy que vai passar o Natal na casa dos Weasleys e volta para contar como estava a ceia?

Ginevra segurou a minha mão com força quando descemos na King Cross.

- Calma, pequena. Eu não vou voltar correndo para o castelo, pedindo socorro - eu brinquei e ela relaxou a mão, sorrindo.

- Talvez não pedindo socorro - ela ironizou, antes de depositar um beijo em meus lábios.

Há um ano e meio atrás, se alguém me disesse que em breve eu estaria nessa posição - e me sentido tão bem - eu com certeza indicaria o St. Mungus. Quer dizer, tudo começou muito rápido. Primeiro eu achava que os nossos encontros eram apenas beijos, diversão melhor que Pansy Parkinson. Mas depois do segundo encontro - que ela fez o favor de se atrasar - eu já não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Draco Malfoy, estava de fato apanhado por uma Weasley. E, orgulhoso como sou, não me sentia nem um pouco mal em dizer isso a quem quer que fosse. O que não me fazia engolir desaforos do irmão dela e dos seus amigos. Mas ela me distorceu muito, é sério. Não, eu não deixei de ser irônico, sarcástico, sexy e arrogante. Digamos que eu moderei a intensidade dessas qualidades em mim. Exceto sexy, que o tempo fez o favor de triplicar em mim.

- Boa noite - a sra. Weasley cumprimentou-me sorridente, depois de dar um abraço apertado em todos. - Estou realmente feliz que você tenha vindo passar o natal conosco!

- Eu também, sra. Weasley - eu respondi polidamente, embora não fosse bem verdade.

A Toca parecia ter sido no passado um grande chiqueiro de pedra, que foram acrescentando cômodos aqui e ali até ela atingir os andares que tinha. E era tão torta que com certeza era sustentada por mágica. Quatro ou cinco chaminés estavam encarrapitadas no alto do teto vermelho e em um letreiro torto enfiado no chão, próximo à entrada, lia-se A TOCA. Em volta da porta de entrada encontrava-se uma variedade de botas de borracha e um caldeirão muito enferrujado. Várias galinhas castanhas e gordas ciscavam pelo quintal. Pior que o que eu imaginei. Respirei fundo, eu ia mesmo entrar... naquilo? Gina segurou a minha mão com firmeza. É, eu ia entrar.

Segui Gina para dentro e ela me mostrou toda a casa. Inclusive o seu quarto.

- Tem certeza que meu quarto é aquele lá em baixo e não esse aqui do lado? - perguntei, beijando-a atrás da porta.

- Draco! - ela reclamou, antes de se render ao beijo. - Bom, se você prefere, o quarto aqui ao lado é o do Rony e do Harry...

- Lá em baixo é um ótimo lugar, não acha? - brinquei, me imaginando dentro do mesmo quarto que Weasley e Potter. A palavra "sangue" inevitavelmente me veio à mente.

Estranho, no quarto em que eu ficaria também haviam duas camas.

Qual dos outros cinco irmãos seria o menos perigoso? Com certeza Percy, mas tinha quase certeza que esse era o irmão que não falava com a família. Ainda sobravam os gêmeos, o que tratava de dragões e o que trabalhava em gringotes. Os Weasley são pessoas perigosas.

A Gina é aquela criaturazinha geniosa, o fiel escudeiro do Potter tem um ótimo soco. Os gêmeos - tinha medo do que podiam fazer comigo, com todas aqueles logros deles. Imagina o irmão que cuida de dragões, que monstro não devia ser? E o que lida com duendes... Devia ser bem forte também. Afinal, força é uma coisa de família, né?

Isso sem contar com minha sogra, que tem toda aquela pose e impõe o maior respeito aos filhos e meu sogro, que já conseguiu por meu pai na cadeia - não que faça muita diferença - por causa daquela última batida que ele conseguiu que o Ministério desse.

Eu mal tinha terminado de tomar banho - pasmem, eles tinham água quente - quando Granger bateu na porta avisando que o jantar seria servido em dez minutos. Eu pretendia sair do quarto em cinco, mas Potter e Weasley entraram no quarto.

- O que vocês querem? - perguntei. E quem disser que eu recuei dois passos, é mentira.

- Relaxa, Malfoy. Viemos pra te mostrar o caminho até a cozinha - Weasley disse vermelho, indicando a passagem entre ele e a porta. Aquilo era muito estranho e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- A mãe do Ron nos fez prometer que íamos tratar você bem, e isso inclui não te matar - Potter explicou. - Embora nós tenhamos muita vontade.

Eu começava a gostar da Sra Weasley. Só rezava - sim, nesse caso em espeífico, eu rezei - para que fosse recíproco.

Eu já disse que descobri que tinha uma visão meio distorcida da vida dos Weasleys?

Quer dizer, eu usava de exagero quando ofendia a família Weasley, chamava-os de pobres e tudo o mais, mas nós até tivemos uma mesa farta - não para padrão Malfoy, mas ainda assim farta - naquele dia. Não sei se era porque eu estava lá e eles queriam provar que eu estava errado ou se realmente era comum. E pela cara de meia indiferença de todos, acho que era a segunda opção mesmo.

- Coma mais um pouco, Draco - Molly Weasley disse já me passando uma travessa de rosbife.

Eu fui praticamente obrigado a repetir o prato umas duas vezes, assim como todos na mesa. Como é que eles - tirando a minha sogra - conseguiam ser tão magros? Terminei o meu prato pela segunda vez e tomei o suco de abóbora tentando esconder uma careta. Não que estivesse ruim, mas eu detesto suco de abóbora, de verdade. E a Sabe-tudo Granger tinha de perceber, lógico. E, por tabela, Potter. Que cutucouseu escudeiro. Que sorriumaldosamente.

- Está gostoso, Draco? - ele perguntou sarcástico, lançando um olhar rápido para Sra. Weasley.

Aquilo poderia ser chamado de momento de tensão. Gina prendeu a respiração e eu segurei sua mão embaixo da mesa, que ela apertou com força. Todos olharam para mim e tive de usar toda a minha educação e força de vontade Malfoy para conter os impropérios que senti vontade de dizer ali. O filho-da-mãe estava me chamando pelo primeiro nome. Pelo meu lindo nome, como se ele fosse digno disso._Respirar, inspirar. Respirar, inspirar._Finalmentedescobri a utilidade desse mantra que a Gina vivia recitando quando discutíamos.

- Está delicioso...Ron - eu respondi, com uma singela ironia. - Parabéns, Sra Weasley, a senhora é uma ótima cozinheira - elogiei e Gina suspirou aliviada ao meu lado, relaxando a mão.

- Obrigada, querido. Pode me chamar de Molly - ela disse, com um sorriso educado.

Ótimo. Mais uma coisa para lembrar. Chamar aquela cambada pelo nome de batismo. O cúmulo. Mas, pelo menos, eu ainda estava vivo.

Depois do jantar, fomos todos para a sala de estar - pequena e confusa demais - onde eu parei para observar o jogo de xadrez entre Potter e seu escudeiro, enquanto Gina e Granger ajudavam "Molly" na cozinha.

Ele até jogava bem, e tinha também a lealdade das peças - bem gastas - que obedeciam prontamente. Eles perceberam que eu - sentado naquilo que eles chamavam de sofá - estava observando a partida.

- Malfoy, eu aposto dois galeões que você não vence o Ron - Potter disse, desviando os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Se prepare para perder dinheiro, Potter - eu aceitei o desafio, tentando defender meu orgulho. Me sentei no tapete junto à eles assim que Potter perdeu.

Agora imaginem. Draco Malfoy, único herdeiro da família mais rica de Londres, jogando xadrez em um tapete. Não em uma mesa de madeira nobre, escura e com detalhes em prata pura. Mas em um tapete, que embora tivesse um leve cheiro floral, era velho. Muito velho e remedado em alguns pontos.

Eu já disse que ele era bom? Até tomei uma boa dianteira no início da partida, usei de toda a minha concentração, tentei ajustar minhas táticas ao estilo de jogo dele, mas no final ele ainda ganhou. Mas foi por pouco, embora eu ainda ache que a culpa foi das minhas peças, que eram rebeldes demais e me desconcentravam.

- Mãe, pai, eu vou dar uma volta com o Draco lá fora, tudo bem? - Gina perguntou, entrando na sala.

- Não demorem, por favor - Arthur Weasley pediu. E me olhou sério, como se dissesse "olhe lá o que vai fazer à minha filha".

_Não se preocupe, Arthur. Não farei nada que você não faria com a sua esposa_. Debaixo dos olhares raivosos do Weasley mais novo, eu segui minha pequena para fora.

- Então, o que achou do jantar? - ela perguntou, enquanto subíamos um morro no quintal da casa.

- Quando disse que tinha gostado, falei a verdade - eu expliquei. Ela sorriu e me beijou, contente, que foi quase uma recompensa por ter suportado os familiares dela.

Já contei como é bom ter Ginevra Weasley me beijando? Ela tem um gosto bom - que fica ainda melhor quando está chupando alguma fruta - e eu me sinto estranhamente... bem quando faço isso. É melhor do que insultar os amigos dela num corredor cheio ou que passar as minhas férias na Mansão de inverno da família, sem dúvida.

Ela se afastou - hoje você não vai ver o Bill, Charlie, Fred e George. Eles só vão chegar amanhã pro almoço.

- Isso é bom - eu a beijei de novo, e uma dúvida voltou à minha mente - com qual deles eu vou dividir o quarto?

- Com Charlie. Ele é legal, você vai ver...

- Como Ronald? - eu perguntei. E veja bem, eu tentei ser educado, chamei o infame pelo nome de batismo.

- Não, o Ron é estourado. O Charlie é mais legal, foi o único a não criar caso com nosso namoro. E mamãe achou que seria perigoso deixar você com os gêmeos, eles são...

- Sádicos - eu concluí, lembrando das Gemialidades Weasley que eles largavam "sem querer" nos corredores.

- Eu ia dizer que elessão meio sem-noção de perigo. Mas... Sim. Eles tem uma leve tendência sádica, sim.

- Leve, claro - eu disse irônico. Ela riu e voltou a me beijar.

Lembro que uma vez Vicent e Gregory acharam um saco fechado de doces numa das mesas da sala de Feitiços. Idiotas, sorriram como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo e comeram todos. Ficaram quase três dias na Ala Hospitalar. Quando eles souberam que os dois tinham caído na armadilha, ainda levaram mais doces para os dois.

- Eles não iam respeitar a trégua imposta pela mamãe - ela terminou, enquanto sentávamos na grama, no alto do morro.

- É, Potter comentou algo como "prometer tratar você bem e isso inclue não te matar" - eu lembrei, beijando-a.

Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo perto dela sem tocar seus lábios. É... Viciante. Eu entro em abstinência,de verdade.Crises torturantes. Então, enquanto estamos juntos, eu faço questão de beijá-la. Muito. Mesmo. Sim. Eu estou apaixonado por essa ruiva. Há muito tempo. Um ano,dois mesese alguns dias.E eu pretendo continuar assim, obrigado.

- Mamãe disse que você não é como Ron pintou nas férias - ela riu entre meus lábios.

Era uma boa notícia, afinal. - Duas já foram. Só faltam seis e eu sobrevivo a tudo dessa vida.

- Você sabe que vai voltar vivo, Draco.E a mamãe sempre dizia ao Ronque o que faltava a você era uma Gina para 'amolecer seu duro coração de pedra' - ela sorriu e eu a beijei.

O fim de noite passou rápido e logo Granger apareceu para nos chamar. Era "hora de ir pra cama". Pela primeira vez em minha vida, eu tinha horário de entrar no quarto. E foi uma experiência muito boa, estando com a barriga cheia e sonolento o suficiente pra não reclamar. O problema é que no dia seguinte, eu acordei com dois pares iguais de olhos me observando. E ops, eram dos irmãos gêmeos da Gina.

- Bom dia, cunhadinho! - um deles saudou. Não pergunte qual dos dois era.

Olhei para a janela e vi que ainda estava amanhecendo. - Bom dia - respondi meio incerto.

- Olha Fred, ele é educado! - George falou irônico.

George me puxou pela gola do pijama - de seda, preto e que me deixa extremamente elegante, diga-se de passagem - e me fez sentar na cama.

- Vamos conversar um pouco, Malfoy - eles disseram, trocando os olhares que eu classificava como sádico.

* * *

N/A: Que lindo. Vocês gostaram mesmo da premissa? Que mágico.  
Antes que vocês digam 'nhá, o mais difícil era conquistar a Sra Weasley e ele já conseguiu. O resto agora é moleza' deixem-me esclarecer. A Sra. Weasley confia dez vezes no julgamento de Gina. Então, se ela fala que o Draco é um bom menino, ele é. Baseado em minha mãe, que minha mãeé assim também. Acho que o mais difícil será Ron e Arthur. E os Gêmeos. E o resto da família.

Sapos de chocolate para: **mila-nesa**, Jullia Malfoy, **Princesa Chi**, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, **miaka**, Rk-Chan, **Franinha Malfoy**, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, **Tina Granger**, Silvia, **TheBlueMemory**, .Miss.H.Granger., **Ronnie Wheezy**, Srta. Mariana, **brockthueL**, Ferfa, **Mari G. Malfoy**, Musa Kyoyama, **Lika Sylterin**, Lari Malfoy, **Kah Black Malfoy**, sosofifiazinha, **Rita**.

Quem comentar dessa vez ganha... Penas de Algodão-Doce, direto da Dedosdemel.  
Me adicionem no MSN! luccapinto (arroba) gmail. com.


	3. Gemialidades

02 - Gemialidades

Disclaimer: Você acha que é tudo meu? Não tomou Dyasepan hoje não?

* * *

Conversar. Pelo olhar dos dois, mais parecia que eu sequer saberia o que teríamos para o café da manhã. Uma palavra andava passeando em minha mente desde que concordei ir para a casa dos Weasley. **Morte**. E ela nunca esteve tão viva em minha mente como nesse momento, de verdade. Conversar. 

- Qual seria o assunto importantíssimo? - perguntei, tentando manter a voz firme.

Não que eu estivesse com medo, mas... Eles eram dois, eu apenas um. E eles são sádicos. Isso é perigoso. É como andar num ninho de Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Se bem que a Toca bem parece um ninho de alguma coisa, não?

- O assunto, meu caro Malfoy, é a nossa irmãzinha - Fred disse, enquanto trancava a porta. Isso não era um bom sinal, era?

- Há muito tempo nós pretendiámos ter essa conversinha com você. Há exatos...

- Um ano e um mês. Mas agora nós estamos aqui e...

- A porta está impertubada. O que significa...

- Que você vai ter de se comportar direitinho.

- Entendeu? - os dois terminaram juntos.

Era impressão minha ou os dois realmente gostavam de completar as frases um do outro? Ainda bem que eu não tive nem tempo de responder.

- Fred, George? Vocês chegaram e nem me avisaram, eh? - a Sra. Weasley perguntou, provavelmente das escadas.

Os dois se entreolharam e aparataram. Ah, ótimo. Eles iria me matar na segunda oportunidade. Porque na primeira, eles foram interrompidos.

Eu vou acender uma vela para a alma da minha sogra.

Meia hora depois eu já estava na mesa, me preparando para tomar café da manhã com toda aquela manada ruiva. A parte boa foi o beijo que eu recebi, causando irritação profunda a Ronald. A parte chata foi ver Ginny se afastando, corada, quando meus sogros entraram em cena.

- Ei, Draco - Fred chamou entrando na cozinha. Olhei para ele, educado. Ele permeneceu calado.

Eu desviei o olhar e segundos depois, George fez a mesma coisa. Chamou-me, olhei para ele. Ele girou a varinha distraidamente entre os dedos, olhando para mim com disfarçada ameaça nos olhos. Estava mais do que claro de que a nossa conversa não tinha terminado.

Anotação mental. Não ficar sozinho. Não dar espaço para que eles me matem.

- Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso agora mesmo! - Molly reclamou e os dois olharam para os próprios pratos, ainda com sorrisos ameaçadores.

- Eu pedi para mamãe que não fizesse suco de abóbora hoje - Gina sussurrou ao meu lado. Viu como ela é ótima? Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, uma vez que todos já estavam na mesa.

Foi um café da manhã calmo e torturante. Quer dizer, como eu saberia que ao invés de suco de abóbora eles usariam groselha? Groselha é uma irritante bebida trouxa, na minha opnião. Suco de abóbora é, pelo menos, bruxo. Mas eu tomei tudo, duas vezes, apenas para não ver a cara de êxtase na cara dos meus cunhados - e por tabela, Potter e a sangue-ruim.

Os gêmeos, para minha sorte, saíram para trabalhar. Voltariam no almoço e não trabalhariam durante a tarde. Isso não era bom. Mas como os Malfoys são inteligentes, eu arranjei uma ótima saída.

- Gina, nós podíamos ir ao Beco mais tarde. Eu... - eu diminuí o tom de voz - Eu não compreium presente para sua mãe.

- E não quer estar aqui quando os Gêmeos estiverem com tempo livre - ela terminou, sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Eu ia abrir a boca para reclamar e dizer que não tinha nada a ver com eles, mas ela sorriu marotamente e colocou uma mão em minha coxa, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Bem? Estava tudo ótimo. Ela passou o café da manhã arranhando de leve a minha coxa discretamente.

Quando todos levantaram e foram aos seus respectivos serviços, apenas eu, Gina, Weasley, Potter e Granger estávamos em casa, além da minha sogra.

- Mãe, eu vou passear com o Draco - Gina disse, já me arrastando para fora de casa. Eram apenas sete e meia da manhã. Nós ainda tinhamos algumas horas antes que todos voltassem.

Nós não esperamos estar nem dez minutos de caminhada longe d' A Toca. Estavámos separados da casa por uma colina e muita neve. Gina pulou em meu pescoço beijando a minha face em todos os lugares possíveis. Ficava difícil equilibrar os nossos corpos uma vez que eu estava sustentando todo o corpo da minha ruivinha. Não que eu estivesse reclamando, eu realmente adoro quando a Pequena quer diversão.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudades de ficar assim com você - ela sussurrou, forçando nossos corpos rumo à neve.

- Eu posso me aproveitar disso então? - perguntei entre seus lábios.

Ela beijou meu pescoço e mordiscou minha orelha, antes de dizer algo como "isso responde?"

E nós aproveitamos cada mínimo segundo desse tempo, acredite. Faltando meia hora para meio-dia, nós dois entramos pela cozinha, suados e despenteados. E meu casaco estava com dois botões a menos.

- O que aconteceu com vocês dois? - "Molly" perguntou analisando-nos.

Acredite, minha sogra, você prefere não saber. Mas nós diminuímos a quantidade de neve desse lugar, pode crer.

- Nós... Estavámos... Correndo - Gina fingiu estar ofegante.

- Correndo? - Ronald apareceu na cozinha, olhando-nos com interesse. Seus olhos foram parar direto no meu casaco rasgado. - E isso, o que foi? Ficou preso em uma árvore, eh?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Como Ronald Weasley sabe ser inconviniente, não?

- Ora, Ron - foiMolly quem falou - se eles disseram que estavam correndo, não há mais perguntas a serem feitas. - Ela olhou rapidamente para nós dois e uma leve vermelhidão atingiu a sua face. - Subam, o almoço estará pronto em meia hora - alertou, voltando a arrumar a mesa.

Nos despedimos na porta do quarto, com um rápido beijo - Potter e os outros estavam presentes e ela não quis fazer uma cena - e eu entrei, fechando a porta com um clique surdo.

Quando saí do banheiro, os gêmeos estavam parados na porta, como cães de guarda prestes a atacar. Merda!

Eles começaram a falar sobre várias coisas que pensavam em fazer comigo ali se eu não contasse a verdade. Coisas que faziam as ameaças de Filch parecer cócegas. E eles não precisaram falar em nenhum momento em correntes, chicotes ou algemas. Só nas pequenas invenções dele. Eu tinha me distraído tanto que nem conseguia mais identificar quem era quem. Não sei se as coisas que eles tiravam do bolso e de uma caixa faziam alguma coisa de muito grave de verdade, mas eram ingredientes puros e estranhos. Então, porque desconfiar, né? Vai que eles resolviam usar em mim?

- E por fim...

- Mas não menos perigoso...

- Nós temos ovos de fada mordente aqui. Eles fazem um mal danado ao estômago.

- Nós demos a um ratinho uma marca negra comestível, sabe. A dose dos ovos estava um tantinho assim acima do normal - ele disse, juntando o polegar e o indicador.

- Ele quase vomitou os próprios órgãos, coitado.

- Imagina se nós deixássemos, sem querer um desses ovinhos cair em seu pudim de carne mais tarde?

E suspiraram teatralmente.

- Ok, o que vocês querem saber? - perguntei, tomando coragem. Afinal, eu sou um Malfoy e Malfoys não são medrosos.

- Quais são as suas intenções com a Gininha? - acho que era o Fred quem falava. Ou seria o outro? Enfim.

- E--

Eu ia começar a falar que estava apaixonado pela Gina, embora não fosse da conta deles. Mas um deles me interrompeu.

- Quantas coisinhas dessas você comeria para ficar com minha irmãzinha? - ele apontou para a grande caixa cheia de ingredientes que ele carregava em minha frente.

- QUÊ?

- Nenhuma? Como eu previa, George. Ele não gosta da nossa irmãzinha o bastante para quase se envenenar por ela - Fred se afastou, pousando a caixa ao meu lado, na cama.

- Cal--

- Se ele não gosta dela, nós deveríamos ser legais com ele, Fred?

- Não! - eles disseram juntos.

Eles pararam por um momento como se pensassem. Depois olharam para mim mais sadicamente do que antes. Eu tentaria dizer alguma coisa nesse meio tempo, mas eu estava tão... Surpreso... Que não conseguia pensar em nada.

- Calma aí! Eu gosto da sua irmã, sim! - disse, irritado. Já estava conseguindo raciocinar um pouco.

- Sério? E porquê você acha que nós iríamos acreditar nisso? - George perguntou.

- É, se você se mostra a criatura mais covarde da face da Terra? - Fred insistiu.

A criatura mais covarde da face da Terra. Eles realmente tinham de ferir meu orgulho?

E foi aí que eu fiz a coisa mais idiota da minha vida. Eu levantei da cama levando a caixa junto comigo. E comecei a engolir tudo o que via pela frente. Não precisei de mais que dois segundos para perceber o quão estúpido eu tinha sido.

- Malfoy, sua doninha imbecil! - Fred gritou enquanto puxava a caixa da minha mão.

- Não era para você comer, era apenas uma pergunta!

- Mamãe disse que não podíamos te matar!

- É, e aí você se mata usando nossos ingredientes!

Eu... eu ia morrer? Maldito orgulho! Mais um segundo para por as idéias no lugar. E depois, uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar.

- Droga, Malfoy! - eles gritaram, me empurrando para o banheiro, os sapatos sujos de vômito esverdeado.

Cinco minutos depois, eu ainda vomitava. E os dois pobretões idiotas apenas assistiam, pensando no que fazer. E eu via meus últimos alimentos saírem pelo lado errado. Apenas quando sangue começou a sair no meio daquela pasta agora amarelada, eles fizeram algo.

- Hey, Malfoy. Se nós pudéssemos deixar você morrer...

- Nós com certeza o faríamos.

- Mas nós não podemos. Então...

- Faça uma forcinha para parar com a nojeira...

- E nós te daremos alguma coisa para melhorar, ok?

Eu tentei acenar, mas senti um novo impulso. Quando finalmente parou, eu acenei, cansado. Sério, vomitar cansa. E vomitar por sete minutos, cansa ainda mais. Tomei ar e engoli tudo o que eles colocaram em minha frente, sem conseguir falar. Era amargo e extremamente pegajoso. Mas me fez melhorar em segundos.

- Então, que diabos era aquilo? - perguntei, depois de cuspir a espuma da pasta de dentes.

- Bosta de Dragão - Fred respondeu, passando uma toalha para mim.

O efeito dos ovos de fada mordente já tinha passado, mas eu senti uma nova vontade de vomitar. Um Malfoy. Ser que tem brasão e sangue azul. Comeu bosta. BOSTA!

- Salva você de muita coisa - George disse, com uma cínica cara de "está tudo bem, não há nada errado em comer merda."

Aquela cara calma, com um sorriso contido. Cara que eu fazia nas aulas de Poções. E, mais uma vez em menos de quinze minutos, eu me senti idiota.

- E eu suponho que vocês já tinham exatamente tudo sobre controle, desde que entraram nessa coisa que vocês chamam de quarto até agora? - perguntei, me odiando por ser tão impulsivo. Eles não podiam me matar, porque diabos eu tinha de cair naquela peça?

Eles deram sorrisos inocentes e olharam teatralmente para os pés, como duas crianças arrependidas. Aquilo era mais que uma resposta.Eles nunca iriam fingir arrependimento, a não ser que fossem culpados.

Eu pensei em dar uns bons socos em suas fuças rosadas e cheia de sardas, mas eles sussurraram alguma coisa e desaparataram, o que foi relativamente bom, já que eles são bem mais fortes e são dois. Eu chutei a parede - pintada de um azul desbotado - mas isso me rendeu uma maldita dor no dedão do pé. Mas quem areditaria que as paredes dos Weasley são estáveis?

Desci as escada, tentando conter a minha raiva para não matá-los no almoço, já que a mnha vida dependia disso. Quando eu cheguei na cozinha, todos me olharam como se eu fosse um ogro, parando de falar imediatamente. A primeira pessoa que se mexeu foi Molly, para dar fortes cascudos no cocoruto dos gêmeos. Aquilo não me cheirava bem. Então, todos sufocaram risinhos.

- Você está... Gracioso, Sunshine - Ronald disse.

Sunshine? Quem diabos era Sunshine? Todos sufocavam sorrisinhos - e pasmem, minha sogra também. E todos me olhavam como se, de repente, eu tivesse me tornado um ser místico. Sunshine era... eu?

- Eu posso saber que me-- - respirei fundo, não podia dizer impropérios - o que está acontecendo?

- Draco, querido, você já se olhou no espelho? - Granger riu, conjurando um espelho. Eu não sabia que ela já era de maior. Peraê. Ela me chamou de... Querido? Alguém pode me estuporar por favor? Obrigado...

- É bom saber que você aprecia a sua estada aqui, Drake-pooh - Potter comentou, passando o espelho para mim. Drake-pooh? Cancelem o Estupore, eu quero um Cruciatus. Mas não é para mim, é para o testa-rachada.

Eu peguei o espelho, mal-humorado. E quase deixei ele cair. A minha face estava... Rosada? E... Cheia de pintas? Sardas?

Dei um sorriso torto e olhei diretamente para os gêmeos. Eles sorriram abertamente. Gina abaixou a cabeça e bateu com a testa na mesa, levemente. Eu fechei os olhos. A imagem de um dos gêmeos me passando a toalha voltou à minha mente. Merda! Respira, Draco. Respira. Você é um homem com muito auto-controle. Você está no território do inimigo. Você sobrevive estar com sardas. Sorria. São apenas alguns minutos, máximo algumas horas. Não é?

- Quanto tempo dura o efeito? - perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

Silêncio. Mais risinhos. Mas eles vinham apenas dos seres irresponsáveis. Ou seja, Os gêmeos, o escudeiro e um cara com um brinco grade, sentado no final da mesa.

- Nós ainda não descobrimos como tirar - os gêmeos disseram.

Eu continuei de olhos fechados, mas pude ouvir dois estrondosos tapas. Cancelem o Cruciatus, eu quero um Avada. Para mim.

* * *

Perdoam pela demora? Hum... Penas de Algodão Doce para... 

Musa K. Malfoy,** TheBlueMemory**, Princesa Chi, **brokthueLa**, Miss Leandra Friendship Black, **Lika Slyterin,** Rk-chan, **Ginny C. Malfoy**, Fenf Igo, **'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege**, miaka, **naty**, Lola Potter Weasley, **lari-malfoy**, .Miss.H.Granger., **Lady Silvia**, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, **Tamy Black**, Arwen Mione, **mila-nesa**, Srta. Mariana, **Kah Black Malfoy**, Franinha Malfoy, **Luiza Rodrigues**.

Quem quer mais doces? Duas bolas de Delícia Gasosa, viu?


	4. Depois de Piorar

**03 - Depois de Piorar..**

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nada. Niente. Harry Potter (nem nenhum dos seus amiguinhos/inimiguinho/similares) não é meu.

* * *

_Desgraça poderia ser uma entidade solitária, não?_

Mas não, porque facilitar para Malfoy? Só porque ele é rico, charmoso, sexy, inteligent, cortês ebom de cama?

Elas gostam deandar em grupo. Porque não me bastava ter que encarar a família toda da Gina, ficar sardento e ser chamado dos nomes mais ridículos da face da Terra. Agora eu tinha de ser cobaia dos Gêmeos.

Eles não podiam testar as experiências em si próprios, afinal, têm sardas naturais. Mas precisavam testar em mim? Eu até fui contra, mas a ruivinha achou que assim seria até mais seguro. Vai entender.

Passei o resto da tarde com os dois malucos, fazendo o meu rosto de tela de quadro. Fiquei amarelo, roxo, listrado em verde e rosa... Fui forçado a comer de todos os tipos de ingredientes nojento. foi da Bosta de Dragão pra pior, como saliva de Trasgo bebê e similares. E no final da tarde, o máximo que consegui foi uma puta dor de cabeça. E acredito que só não foi pior porque eles realmente tinham que trazer meu rosto lindo ao normal em no máximo, dois dias.

Mas eles com certeza queriamtestar a minha paciência me fazendo voltar para a Toca com desenhos de vassouras e pomos de ouro na cara. E um escudo grifinório desenhado na testa. Uma humilhação.

-_Draquinho_, querido, você parece esportivo essa noite - Granger sorriu quase inocentemente para mim, logo que aparatamos no... quintal?

- Draco, você está tão engraçadinho assim... Posso tirar uma foto pra guardar pro álbum de natal? - Gina pediu, depois de depositar um rápido beijos em meus lábios.

**Assim era demais.**

- Até você, Pequena? - sussurrei, entrando na casa com eles.

- Ah, Draco! Pense no lado divertido da coisa. Vem, vamos tirar uma foto.

Agora me digam. Qual é o lado divertido de ser humilhado na casa da sua namorada? E não poder fazer nada contra isso?

Mas não tive como recusar, Gina fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado. Encurralado pelos Gêmeos e pela ruivinha, acabei tirando uma foto.

- Gina, seus irmãos já acharam como me voltar ao normal, eu tenho certeza disso. Porque não podemos simplesmente forçá-los a me deixar em paz? - perguntei baixo, sentado no sofá com ela, observandoseus irmãos mais velhos discutindo quadribol.

- Porque você fica _engraçadinho_ assim e com certeza eles não te deixariam passar de amanhã assim. Mamãe falou que eles precisam te trazer até amanhã, no almoço. E os Gêmeos jamais desobedecem uma ordem da mamãe.

Revoltado, me vi obrigado a simplesmente aceitar o que eles chamavam de diversão. Mas, segui minha mestre espiritual, Gina Weasley e procurei ver as coisas por um bom ângulo.

- Seus irmãos são estéreis, Gin?

- Acho que não, mas duvido que queiram ter filhos...

Pelo menos uma boa notícia para aquele dia.

Mas é como dizem, sempre melhora antes de piorar. E realmente piorou, na hora de dormir. Não, o problema não era a cama dura e desconfortável, que rangia quando eu me mexia... Eu já tinha até começado a me acostumar. Eu descobri porque o quarto de Bill e Charlie ficava tão distante de todos os outros.

Eles roncam. E não é aquele ronco de uma respiração pesada. É mais alto que os roncos em meu dormitório, que foram corrigidos a custo de cruéis feitiços. É extremamente alto, como um trasgo com dor de dentes. Um não. Dois. Começou cerca de uma hora depois que todos se retiraram para dormir. E é proibido fazer magia fora de Hogwarts.

Segundo as leis mágicas, em caso de risco de vida, menores de idade podem usar magia. Aquilo era um risco de vida, não?

Ah, como fazia falta a minha mansão, com uma cama enorme e confortável, um quarto quentinho e silencioso. Principalmente o silêncio me fazia falta. E a cama enorme e confortável. E o cheirinho de chocolate quente vindo do andar de baixo...

**Devagar.**

Lucius odiava chocolate. Não entra chocolate na mansão Malfoy. Nem mesmo contrabandeado.

Levantei da cama sem me importar com os rangidos, quase inaudíveis sob os roncos. Agucei os sentidos enquanto me movia dentro do quarto escuro, rumo à porta. Como desconfiava, o cheiro vinha da cozinha. Abri a porta com cuidado e desci as escadas na ponta dos pés.

A luz da cozinha estava acesa. Me aproximei sem fazer barulho e estiquei os olhos. Era Ronald. E ao que parecia, ele estava conversando. Sozinho.

Observei-o andar de um lado para o outro da cozinha, seus pijamas laranjas com um escudo do Chuddley Cannons - ridículos como seu pijama, por sinal - pequeno demais para ele.

Ele sussurrava mais que falava, mas pude ouvir a palavra **Mione** entre vários sussurros. Quando ele já estava sentado, com uma xícara fumengante próxima à boca, eu entrei na cozinha, assustando-o.

- Isso não está quente demais, Ron? - perguntei, no exato momento em que ele deixou escorregar o chocolate, assustado.

Ele gritou, tapando a boca para abafar o som.

Uma língua queimada nunca é mais divertido que cuspir lesmas, mas é melhor que roncos, não acha? Ele se recompôs rapidamente e me olhou com raiva.

- Obrigado pelo aviso, garoto-quadribol - ele respondeu, limpando a mesa com um pano.

- De nada. Afinal, agora pertencemos à mesma familia - pisquei _amigavelmente _para ele.

Ele me lançou um olhar assassino e voltou a tomar o chocolate, agora com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- A propósito, eu ouvi seus lamentos - disse, colocando um pouco de chocolate em uma xícara para mim também. - Problemas com a Granger?

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy - ele disse, visivelmente queimando a língua mais uma vez. - Um comentário sobre isso e sua vida se transformará num inferno.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Queimar a língua não é tão vergonho--

- Estou falando sobre eu e Mione. Digo, sobre eu gostar da Mione - ele me corrigiu, entregando todo o ouro que eu precisava.

Os Weasleys em geral são bem inteligentes. Acho que Molly não estava tão inspirada quando criou esse...

- Ah, isso. Sem problemas - disse calmamente, engolindo o melhor chocolate quente que já tomei em minha vida. - Mas eu sempre achei que vocês já estivessem namorando e pare--

- Cuida da sua vida, ô, Malfoy! Não se mete nisso!

- Mas eu desconfiava que fossem, pelo jeito que vocês se tratam, e ela olha para você... Pensei apenas que fossem discretos.

- Pois foi aí que você errou, Malfoy. Doninhas não pensam! - ele reclamou, pousando a xícara vazia na mesa.

- Tudo bem - eu disse, educadamente, tomando mais um gole do chocolate. A semente tinha sido lançada no solo. Mais alguns minutos.

Alguns segundos calados, enquanto ele se servia de mais chocolate quente. Suas orelhas estavam vermelhas quando ele voltou a falar, esimulados por um ronco.

- Como você estava aguentando isso? - perguntou, olhando assustado para cima. - Não sei o que seria de mim se meu quarto fosse perto do deles.

- Tenho o sono pesado - menti descaradamente. Filho da mãe, dormia no silêncio e eu que me ferrasse lá embaixo.

- Fala sério, Malfoy. Nenhum sono pesado é pesado o suficiente contra isso - ele apontou para o teto, com descrença.

- Realmente. Parece que tenho o sono muito pesado - insisti.

- Porque você simplesmente não assume que não consegue dormir com esse barulho?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você jamais beijou Granger. Então... Cuida da sua vida, ô, Weasley! - terminei na mesma entonação que ele.

As orelhas dele estavam mais que vermelhas, quase da cor dos seus cabelos. Por conhecer Gina, poderia supor que ele estava segurando a língua. Era só esperar mais um pouco.

Seus dedos começaram a tamborilar. Aí estava. Afinal, os Weasley são parecidos. Poderia contar o tempo se quisesse. Como se já tivesse visto um filme trouxa milhões de vezes - e realmente vi esse - ele parou de tamborilar, respirou fundo e olhou para mim com cara de tacho.

- Como a Mione olha para mim?

- Quê? - fingi surpresa pela pergunta. -Ah, isso. Bem, você sabe...

- Se eu soubesse eu não te perguntaria, ô loira quicante!

- Bem, eu já a surpreendi olhando para você com a mesma cara de idiota que você está me olhando agora. Embora a sua seja constante, a forma que ela olha para Potter e para você é diferente - expliquei, ignorando o xingamento, da forma mais contida que um Malfoy pode fazer. E olha, isso é muita coisa. - Ela olha para ele da mesma forma que olha para Gina, e olha para você da mesma forma que Gina olha para mim. Então, a não ser que ela seja lésbica, até você deveria perceber de quem ela gosta.

Ele se manteve em silêncio, e eu percebi que os roncos também haviam parado. Agora sim, pareciam humanos. Coloquei a xícara vazia na pia e saí da cozinha, voltando para a cama. O quarto agora estava com sons pesados de respiração, com roncos espaçados. Consegui dormir sem muitos problemas dessa vez.

Acordei novamente cedo naquela manhã. Que espécie de castigo era aquele? Passar o Natal dentro de uma Toca, com uma cacetada de Weasleys e agregados querendo me matar, com a cara que mais parecia a fotografia de uma copa de quadribol e ainda tendo que acordar cedo todos os dias. Não, eu realmente não mereço isso.

Desci a escada, sentindo um cheiro forte de torradas. Todos já estavam sentados, exceto Ronald e Potter. Quando saí acompanho dos Gêmeos para a loja, eles ainda não tinham descido.

Entramos na Gemialidades Weasley e, como na tarde anterior, fiquei dentro de uma sala, nos fundos da loja durante quase toda a manhã, junto com algumas caixas de produtos, endereçados a Hogwarts. Podia ver o nome das pessoas que receberiam cada um dos produtos. Me surpreendi por ver o nome de Gregory Goyle. Nunca achei que ele soubesse escrever.

- Hey, Draco - ouvi uma vozfeminina atrás de mim.

Era a atendente da loja, vestida, ou melhor, fingindo que vestia uma roupa vermelha. Ela devia ter seus vinte anos, morena e com grandes olhos pretos. Sensual.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Os Srs. Weasley pediram para que você vá lá para a loja, que eles já estão com o seu antídoto. - ela piscou, desaparecendo novamente pela entrada.

Qual dos dois faz mais hora extra?

Saí para a loja, e encontrei-os colocando uma papa dentro de uma tigela quase encardida. Não, eles não iam fazer aquilo de novo comigo.

- Ah, _sunshine_, aí está você. Depois de tanto pesquisar, finalmente encontramos - George disse, com um sorriso amplo.

- Temos quase certeza de que esse vai funcionar. - Fred completou.

- Seria bom, para o bem de suas cabeças, afinal, Molly deu-lhes um prazo - encarei os dois com polidez.

Com todo respeito à minha sogra, mas eles dois são uns filhos de uma puta... Se comer língua de salamandra, bosta de dragão, tomar baba de unicórnio e todos os outros fluidos que se tem notícia dos animais mágicos mais nojentos no dia anterior não fosse o suficiente para me fazer de piada do mês,ainda tinha que comer mais aquela papa com aparência gosmenta.

- Não se preocupe, é apenas--

-NÃO! - gritei, levando a mão aos ouvidos instintivamente. - Prefiro não saber se estiver comendo mingau de unha de trasgo, ou coisa assim.

- Testículos, na verdade. São quase inofensivos.

Antes que eu pudesse evitar, uma pequena ânsia arrepiou os meus pelos do pescoço. Ainda estava encarando a gosma, imaginando de onde teria vindo aquela comida, quando ouvi o sino da loja. Era a antiga artilheira da Grifinória, Johnson. Ela cumprimentou Fred com um beijo e abraçou o cunhado. Depois me olhou com cara de pena

- Então, vocês realmente pintaram a cara dele? - ela perguntou, rindo.

- Foi fácil... - Fred disse, me olhando como se eu fosse um interessante bicho em cativeiro.

- Sabe como é, Malfoys não são tão inteligentes - George completou, ignorando completamente a minha presença.

Johnson deu um amplo sorriso, mas ralhou com ambos. - Vocês deveriam se envergonhar, abusando da burrice alheia. Vamos, eu realmente duvido que esse seja o verdadeiro antídoto.

- Na verdade, é. Fizemos ele comer de todo o tipo de porcaria antes, mas como precisamos ir para casa bem cedo hoje, resolvemos deixá-lo voltar ao normal - George explicou.

Então não tinha jeito mesmo? Ou eles estariam encenando com a garota também? Respirei fundo, e coloquei a primeira colher na boca. Era amargo. Sentindo frio na espinha, sorri.

- Isso é realmente bom, cunhadinhos. Vocês deviam experimentar um dia - engoli com força, mas rapidamente peguei outra colherada.

Eles acenaram, fingindo acreditar, mas continuei comendo, como se sequer tivesse ouvido seus comentários. Senti a já costumeira quentura no rosto, já na terceira colherada. Uma explosão de risos. Eles tinham me enganado mais uma vez.

Olhei meu rosto num espelho. Era uma perfeita propaganda dos Weasleys. Nãoexiste autocontrole que suporte isso.

Pulei no pescoço de um deles, literalmente. Ou pelo menos, tentei. Altos, fortes e armados com suas varinhas. O que eu podia fazer?

- Avisem ao departamento de animais, essa doninha é violenta - Fred riu, me segurando no ar.

- Alguém avise às suas almas queo infernoas espera- ouvi o sino balançar, soando junto com a voz mais doce do mundo. Ginevra Weasley colocou uma grande sacola de compras em cima do balcão.

- Quem deixou você sair de casa? - George perguntou, olhando-a quase assustado.

- Vim com Ronald, Mione e Harry. Viemos fazer compras - ela respondeu, antes de me beijar, sorrindo. - Agora você é garoto propaganda, Draco? - perguntou, entrando no escritório dos fundos, sob protestos ignorados dos dois gêmeos.

- Cobaia - respondi, irritado.

- Eles são dois idiotas. Pelo menos, falam dormindo. Vem, eu vou tirar isso do seu rosto. Ela abriu a bolsa que trazia consigo e tirou a mesma toalha que me fez ficar sardento - É só repassar a toalha na cara.

- Como você descobriu?

- Como eu disse, meus irmãos falam dormindo. Eu só precisei ir até o quarto deles durante a madrugada e perguntar.

**Por quê eu simplesmente não pensei nisso?**

Saímos, rumo ao beco, o meu rosto lindo de volta, sob os olhares indignados dos dois gêmeos por acabar com a brincadeira deles.

Livre de um problema para outro - fazer compras com os amigos de Ginevra.

_Gina Weasley, minha heroína, minha algoz._

* * *

N/A: 

Capítulozinho meia boca, nada demais... Desculpem por fazer Draquinho ficar tão reprimido em suas ações, oukei? Mas acho que ele nem teria coragem de ser o malvado gostosão debaixo de tantos Weasleys assassinos e cruéis...

E demorei pra cacara, porque o último colegial não é moleza... E andava meio sem saco para escrever.  
Mas, depois de quatro meses de espera, tinha que sair alguma coisa, né?

Então, como forma de recompensar vocês por ter que esperar tanto tempo,  
Delícias Gasosas para:

**Miss.Leandra Friendship Black**, tina granger, **Lika Slytherin**, miaka, **Naiarita, .Miss.H.Granger.**, Princesa Chi, **TheBlueMemory**, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, **Lady Silvia**, Srta.Mariana, **Arwen Mione**, Caroline Malfoy, **Musa Jesy,** H. M. K. Malfoy, **naty**, 'Dark' Lien A. B. Niege, **Fenf Igo**, Rk-chan, **Haruno Sakura**, Grace Black**³**,** mari**, Monique, **lizzy malfoy**, Dessinha McGuiller, **Thatah**.

Tentarei não atrasar tanto o próximo capítulo, com caixinhas de Feijõeszinhos de Todos os Sabores... Quem arrisca?


	5. Sunshine, o Cupido

**04 - Sunshine, o Cupido**

**Disclaimer:** Desisto! Alguém diz pra J.K que eu quero os meus personagens de volta!!!**  
**

* * *

Aquela manhã estava com um clima bastante agradável para o final de Dezembro. Ainda bem que o meu humor não influência o tempo, senão teríamos uma chuva de granizo. E além de irritado, eu estava levemente preocupado. Comprar presentes para a família Weasley. Quer dizer, eu quase não consigo comprar presentes para a minha namorada, o que eu compraria para mais dez pessoas as quais eu sempre detestei?

Ah, já sei. Pra Ronald, um pijama novo; pra o testa rachada, um capacete; para os gêmeos, camisas de força... E era uma vez, Draco Malfoy.

Sentado numa sorveteria com Gina, expressei os meus pensamentos.

- Eu já tinha parado para pensar nisso, e me adiantei - ela começou, puxando a cadeira para mais perto e tirando de dentro da bolsa, um pergaminho dobrado. - Eu fiz uma lista de presentes que você poderia comprar para cada pessoa, exceto eu.

Porque eu ainda me preocupo, quando Gina sabe exatamente o que fazer?

- Você é a melhor - dei um beijo estalado nela, enquanto olhava a lista.

- Eu sei - ela respondeu, piscando divertida.

- E o que a Melhor acha de irmos a um lugar mais reservado? A gente podia se conhecer mais... profundamente - disse próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Só debaixo do meu cadáver, Sunshine. - Era Ronald. Vermelho como um pimentão. Respirando fundo, ele olhou de volta para Gi - Mamãe já está esperando por nós, no Caldeirão. Vamos?

- Ah, claro - Gina levantou-se, com um sorriso divertido no rosto - nós podemos fazer isso mais tarde, Sunshine.

Era quase possível ver a fumaça saindo das orelhas do meu cunhado.

Nós almoçamos no Beco mesmo, e tão logo terminamos, toda a família se separou para fazer compras. Olhando a lista em minhas mãos, uma idéia extremamente imprudente passou pela minha cabeça. E adeus, lista. Duas horas depois, todos os meus presentes já estavam devidamente encomendados, encaixotados e preparados. E nenhum deles chegava perto do que Gina recomendara.

Passeando pelas ruas movimentadas do Beco, pude ver Granger dentro da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, examinando atentamente uma prateleira. Parecia perdida. E eu, não perderia essa oportunidade de seguir adiante o plano da noite anterior.

- E então, pra quem é esse? - perguntei animadamente, enquanto o olhar perdido para as luvas de goleiro, se transformavam em um olhar abismado para mim. E depois, em estudioso.

- Para o Rony. Ele tem reclamado de bolhas quando joga. Parece alguma alergia ao material da Goles, ou algo assim - respondeu, ainda me observando atentamente.

- Talvez se comprasse um livro sobre os outros empregos que ele poderia ter, ajudasse. Ele já não tem talento nenhum para quadribol, mesmo - disse, tentando ser o mais cordial possível.

- E para você, quem sabe uns ratinhos, para quando sentir fome - ela voltou a observar as luvas, sem demonstrar nenhuma afetação.

- Ele sofre muito mais de insônia do que com as bolhas, acredite - peguei a luva mais indicada e coloquei nas mãos dela - talvez um visgo finalmente acabasse com essa agonia, não acha?

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? - ela perguntou, enquanto eu já estava na porta.

- Se você preferir, pode comprar poções de sono para ele. Caso contrário, você sabe o que fazer - e saí.

Eu fico surpreso comigo mesmo. Eu posso ser tão... Grifinório, quando a minha vida depende disso. Quer dizer... A Granger em particular, até que não é tão má assim, apesar de ser uma sangue-ruim. Ela só precisava de mais diversão. Ou de um namorado.

Gina passou os três tediosos (e seguros) dias seguintes tentando me convencer de que eu deveria contar a ela todos os presentes que eu comprei, mas nem mesmo com o mais quente dos beijos eu falei. E eu realmente precisei de muita força de vontade.

- Eu espero realmente que você não tenha feito nenhuma bobagem, como dar calcinhas vermelhas a Hermione, ou coisa parecida - ela me olhou séria, desistindo de descobrir o que eu tinha comprado.

- Droga, sabia que tinha esquecido uma cor! Comprei pretas, brancas, comestíveis, um daqueles... vibradores. Roupinhas de enfermeira, bombeira e essas coisas, mas esqueci as vermelhas - bati com a mão na testa.

- Draco!

- Não, Ginevra, embora Granger realmente precise de sexo, eu ainda tenho esperanças de que ela consiga isso sem tanta apelação. Se bem que uma calcinha vermelha realmente seria um ótimo presente - comentei, tomando um beliscão por isso.

- Draco! Mione é minha amiga, será que você pode parar de falar dela assim? - ela fechou a cara, cruzando os braços.

- Então você, como amiga dela, deveria tomar uma atitude. Seu irmão não tem dormido desde que chegamos, sabia? - disse, com a voz recheada de pena.

- Desde quando você se interessa pela vida sentimental do meu irmão? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não me interesso. Estou apenas comentando. Afinal, se ele finalmente se entender com Granger, vai me deixar em paz - expliquei.

- Sunshine, eu nem acredito. Você acha o Ronald legal - seus olhos brilharam em diversão.

- Não, eu não acho. Ele continua sendo o mesmo idiota de quando eu o conheci há sete anos atrás, acredite - me defendi. - E pelamordedeus! Não me chama de Sunshine!

O fato de eu começar a simpatizar com a Granger não significava que eu estivesse gostando da família Weasley toda. Eu continuava odiando o Potter, a sua cabeça rachada e todos os segredos que ele tinha com os dois escudeiros, sentado em um canto afastado da sala e conversando em sussurros. Ainda detestava as tentativas dos Gêmeos de me pregar peças, embora eu evitasse todo tipo de contato com eles e me mantivesse seguro. Ainda achava idiota a paixão do meu sogro pelas coisas trouxas, mesmo que fosse engraçado. E definitivamente, odiava acordar toda as madrugadas e tomar chocolate quente com Ronald na cozinha, por causa dos roncos no meu quarto.

- Você pode até pensar assim, mas que você está começando a gostar da minha família, está. E vice versa - ela encerrou o assunto, me puxando para dentro da cozinha para jantar.

A mesa parecia mais vazia que o normal, porque como o dia seguinte já era véspera de Natal (felizmente), os Gêmeos e Bill ainda estavam no Beco Diagonal. Mas nem por isso, parecia menos barulhento.

Depois que todos finalmente foram dormir, como o combinado, nós demos uma fugidinha rápida, para ficarmos mais à vontade, aproveitando que naquela noite não nevava tanto. Uma noite de inverno nunca foi tão quente quanto aquela. Acho que estar perto de casa traz a Ginevra um espírito mais... selvagem. E eu adoro isso.

- Você é um demônio, Draco - ela disse, o rosto quente e úmido de suor.

- Eu era um anjo até te conhecer, Pequena - ri, beijando seu pescoço, onde vários fios vermelhos estavam grudados.  
Quando voltamos, pisando macio e sorridentes, escutamos os murmúrios de Ronald na cozinha. Mas dessa vez, ele conversava com alguém, e gaguejava.

- ... s-só per-di-di o so-sono - ele dizia, justo na hora em que nos aproximamos da porta da cozinha.

- É, eu também - a voz de Hermione ecoou, falando tão baixo quanto o ruivo.

Gina olhou para mim e deu uma piscadela. - Vamos entrar pela janela do meu quarto, já que está vazio.

Eu, de madrugada no quarto de Gina, sozinho com ela?

- Certo.

Atravessamos novamente o quintal, parando em baixo de uma árvore, que dava para a janela de Gina. Rapidamente ela escalou o tronco, equilibrando graciosamente nos galhos e entrando no próprio quarto. Em menos de um minuto ela conseguiu fazer isso, e eu fiquei boquiaberto.

- Você parece experiente em subir entrar pela janela. - perguntei, começando a escalar o tronco da árvore, com certa dificuldade.

- Eu costumava sair para caminhar sob o luar, nas férias de verão. Enquanto pensava em Harry.

Ela poderia ter omitido esse pequeno detalhe, mas estava claro que fora de propósito.

- E nas últimas férias? Não caminhou sob o luar, pensando em mim? - perguntei, quando finalmente cheguei aos galhos.

Ela abafou uma risada. - Você é mais divertido quando esconde os ciúmes, Draco. Mas é muito mais fofo quando faz drama... - disse, me ajudando a entrar no quarto.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes. Essa foi uma pergunta meramente ilustrativa - me defendi. - Afinal, quem ia pensar no testa-rachada quando se está namorando Draco Malfoy? - perguntei, bem perto do seu ouvido.

- Convencido - ela sorriu, oferecendo uma área maior do pescoço arrepiado.

- Rea-- - não pude terminar de falar, pois sua boca cobriu a minha nesse exato instante, fazendo-me esquecer de qualquer resposta.

Alguns minutos depois, escutamos risinhos no andar de baixo, e Gina, como é muito curiosa, quis descer para tomar uma água e ver se eles tinham finalmente se entendido. Eu não conseguiria negar esse pedido, né?

Claro que conseguiria.

Por isso, quando Ronald chegou com Hermione na porta da frente do quarto, nós estávamos deitados na cama de Gina, e sequer escutamos a porta abrir.

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Ronald rosnou me puxando da cama e me empurrando na parede.

Hermione deu um suspiro alto, cumprimentando Gina.

- Qual é, Ronald, vai dizer que você nunca viu um casal de namorados? - eu perguntei, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Por acaso, Ronald, o que é que você pretendia aqui no meu quarto mesmo? - Gina perguntou, fazendo o irmão ficar mais vermelho que um pimentão.

- Eu... Eu-- Ah, não interessa! Vamos Malfoy, saia daqui! Vamos parar com essa pouca vergonha, vamos, saia!

- Tchau para você também, Ron - Gina abafou um sorriso.

- Anh? Ah, sim, eu também estou saindo, claro. Boa noite Gina, Mione - o ruivo respondeu, sem animação.

Deitado na minha cama, eu sorri satisfeito comigo mesmo. Pena que a parte de encher menos o meu saco não saiu como eu queria. Mas com certeza, seria mais fácil ficar com Gina enquanto estivéssemos em Hogwarts. Ainda mais agora que no Trio Maravilha teria romance demais para que eles cuidassem da vida da Pequena.

Ah, a vida é tão... Doce! Nada melhor que dar uma de cupido para facilitar nossa vida.

* * *

n/A: Sem desculpas pelo atraso, porque nada justifica quase 6 meses sem um capítulo no ar. E acho que esse é o ante-penultimo.

Então... Feijãozinho de Todos os Sabores para: **naiara w.m** Bethy Potter, **Karen**, Musa-Sama, **Mrs. Butler**, caroline malfoy, **Gabiii,** ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, **Grace Black**, Mari, **Bella Black Malfoy**, Princesa **Chi, miaka**, Biazinhaaa.

E quem comentar... ganha um Sapo de Chocolate!


	6. Enfim, Natal

05 - Enfim, Natal

Disclaimer - É dela e ninguém tasca!

* * *

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, tentando me manter vivo, finalmente a manhã de Natal chegou. Aliás, sem comentários sobre a ceia da noite anterior. Sabe aquela bengalinha vermelha e branca, extremamente doce e muito comum no natal? Pois é, aquilo foi o "docinho-sobremesa" depois do terceiro jantar mais farto de toda a minha vida. (Já disse que me surpreendo pelo excesso de comida n'A Toca?)

Mas o problema não foi nem o tal do docinho. Foi, inesperadamente, mas não tanto, Potter. Depois de passar as férias todas em quase absoluto silêncio - salvo as vezes em que fazia comentários desagradáveis, nos momentos mais inoportunos - ele participou do que seria a última brincadeirinha dos gêmeos, se eu pudesse evitar.

- Doninha, digo: Draco, você aceita? - ele ofereceu, gentil. Opa! Alguém precisa dizer a Potter que ele é um péssimo ator. Ele me chamou pelo nome de batismo **e** de forma gentil.

- Não, obrigado - respondi com um sorriso vitorioso, por ter percebido a brincadeira.

- Tudo bem - e colocou o doce na boca. - A sra. Weasley quem fez, com ajuda da Gina.

Claro! Aquilo era um blefe. Mas eu não ia cair. Anh-an. Não essa doninha.

- Ultimamente, não tenho visto muitas doninhas corajosas, Harry. Espero que você entenda a situação dessa aqui... - Fred deu tapinhas nas costas do testa-rachada, enquanto apontava para mim.

- Draco, você não quer? - Gina me ofereceu, balançando a cabeça como se me dissesse que eu estava sendo muito idiota.

Nela eu confio, é claro, mas ainda assim, era uma bengalinha! Uma coisa estupidamente doce que suja a nossa língua de um vermelho berrante. E se for um Goyle ou um Crabbe da vida, ainda suja toda a sua roupa. Tudo bem, o caso daqueles dois é uma exceção. Mas para mostrar que eu confio nela, peguei um doce na bandeja. Mas não precisava comer todo, né?

Potter comeu um caramelo esverdeado.

Coloquei na boca e lambi, sentindo todo o corpo pedir por água. Retirei e fiquei segurando, olhando aquele açúcar derreter pela minha saliva e escorrer nojentamente pelo bastão. E então meus lábios ficaram úmidos. Úmidos até demais, por acaso. E então, os gêmeos sorriram. Eu tinha entendido a piada. Eu ia babar muito. Muito mais até que Crabbe, se tivesse segurando dois dos doces. E eu estava com os movimentos oculares lentos. Caímos na piada, eu e Ginevra. Ou teria sido só eu?

- Eu sabia que você tinha algo de errado, Sunshine... - Ronald riu. - Mas se começar a me encarar e babar desse jeito, posso mal-interpretar suas intenções nessa família.

- Com licença, eu vou ao banheiro.

Subi e entrei no banheiro comum, que era o mais perto. Olhei no espelho. Embora eu não estivesse sentido a boca salivar, eram rios que escorriam, como cachorro em frente às vitrine de frango. Joguei o doce no lixo e fui para o quarto tentar dormir. Antes babar dormindo que acordado, não? (Não. A imagem de mim mesmo babando enquanto dorme é completamente broxante). Mas eu não teria coragem de descer novamente naquele estado. Entrei no quarto.

- Ah, mas se eu fosse você, eu não dormia assim não - um dos gêmeos recomendou, entrando no quarto em seguida. O outro já estava lá dentro.

- Vocês nunca cansam de perturbar minha vida? - perguntei, sem olhá-los. Estava bem concentrado em mander a minha boca seca.

- Na verdade, não - um deles riu, divertido.

- Mas como a mamãe decidiu que seus últimos dias precisam ser felizes, viemos te avisar que daqui a uns...

-... 2 minutos você vai parar de babar pela família.

- Eu não babo pela sua família - disse. Infelizmente, um segundo depois, tive um novo acesso de saliva. - E esses... não são... meus últimos dias...

Tentei controlar a salivação e indiquei a porta aos dois, que já iam saindo.

- Claro que são! Ou você acha que não deixamos com Harry e Rony a incubência de infernizar sua vida até te matar de ódio?

- Achamos que será melhor você parar de comer qualquer coisa que sirvam nos banquetes de Hogwarts...

- Ou qualquer coisa que te ofereçam...

- Ou qualquer coisa que venha pelo correio-coruja...

Cansado da conversa sobre greve de fome, fechei a porta, já pensando em desistir daquele Natal. Pegar a vassoura e sair rapidinho dali.

- Draco Malfoy, controle-se. Você ainda tem planos a concluir aqui.

Novamente, de madrugada, acordei, mas para minha surpresa, não tinham mais os barulhentos roncos, pois eu estava com um abafador arranjado por Ginevra. Mas essa, foi sem dúvida a minha noite mais difícil. Porque não tinha quem acompanhasse minha insônia. Até contar unicórnios era muito difícil, porque todas as vezes que eu chegava num estado sonolento, um novo ronco (os abafadores estavam me dando agonia) me despertava completamente.

Desisti. Além de todos os roncos, nunca tinha me sentido tão ansioso quanto essa noite. E tudo por causa de uma idéia idiota na hora de comprar os presentes.

Quando finalmente comecei a pegar no sono novamente, o céu já estava clareando e eu descobri mais uma... peculiar tradição Weasley. Acordar cedo no Natal e correr para fora. Brincar de... Guerra de neve?!

Meia hora depois, todos estavam cansados e com fome, sentados na cozinha, e eu tentava tirar a neve que ainda estava alojada entre as células do meu corpo, graças a bola tamanho ogro que _Po-Testa-Rachada_ fez o favor de lançar em mim.

Depois do café-da-manhã cheio de quitutes natalinos finalmente a entrega de presentes. **Contabilizando**: Uma gaiola com um casal de doninhas albinas (como a que o falso Moody me transformou, no quarto ano) e um cartão dizendo que era para eu me socializar melhor com a minha espécie, assinado por Ronald. Um presente relativamente bom, já que eu queria mesmo um bicho de estimação diferente. Um suéter verde com um D em linha prateada - que eu no máximo, usaria para aquecer as doninhas do frio do inverno. Um conjunto - Transforme-se num Weasley! assinado pelos Gêmeos, um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo (que não obedeciam de jeito nenhum os meus comandos, como fui descobrir mais tarde) dado por Granger, um brinco de dente de dragão fêmea dado por Charlie (ele acha mesmo que eu furaria a minha orelha para pendurar aquilo? Futuramente aquilo cairia nas mãos da amiga maluca de Ginevra. Afinal, para quem usa nabos, um dente de dragão é bem sofisticado) e uma moeda de colecionador (não muito rara, mas com o símbolo de um Malfoy antigo) dada por Bill.

Os outros são dispensáveis. Exceto o de Gina, claro. Essa me deu um beijo de bom dia que me fez esquecer que eu não tinha dormido. Enquanto me beijava, prendeu em meu pescoço uma fina corrente de ouro com um pequeno e discreto pingente. Um D e um G entrelaçados gravados numa medalhinha. E mais um beijo, para que eu esquecesse que odeio usar jóias douradas.

- Viu? Eu comprei uma igualzinha para mim. Mas... Onde está o meu presente, Draco? - ela perguntou. O combinado havia sido trocar os presentes longe do olhar da familia.

- Eu não perderia de entregar esse presente na frente da numerosa família Weasley por nada. Ja-mé - respondi, recebendo um olhar de desconfiança enorme. - Não se preocupe, Pequena. Está tudo sob controle.

- E é disso que eu tenho medo.

Em compensação, meus presentes não poderiam ser melhores. Para Molly, um conjunto de limpeza que trabalha sozinho. Ela sorriu encabulada quando abriu. Para Arthur, uma enciclopédia de artefatos trouxas - que Granger riu, comentando para Gina que ela tinha dado um exemplar igual no ano anterior.

- É uma pena que eu goste de ser um aventureiro nesses campos, Draco. Mas é muito bom, esse livro!

Para Bill, uma tesoura dourada e com vários detalhes entalhados, que fez Molly sorrir dizendo que agora ela ia cortar o cabelo dele. Para Charlie um par de pantufas de dragõeszinho azuis de pelúcia. E para cada um deles, um conjunto "pare de roncar!" - um artefatozinho que encontrei que acordava o dono sempre que ele roncasse mais de três vezes em 10 minutos. Claro que eu acho que eles ainda não sabiam desse comando.

- O que faz o tal kit? - Bill perguntou, alguns minutos após a entrega.

- Ele lança um feitiço simples que diminui os efeitos sonoros do ronco, na verdade - respondi. Claro que lembrei de não enviar manual de instruções para eles.

Para os Gêmeos, uma temporada num spa (é como dizia os convites, mas é na verdade uma clínica psiquiátrica) e uns casacos de seda, com os braços pelo menos três vezes maior do que o necessário, feito por encomenda. Assim que eles vestiram, as camisas enrolaram os braços magicamente e amarraram-se atrás. Depois de uns trinta segundos sem que nada pudesse desatar ou desfazer magicamente os nós, eles desenrrolaram-se sozinhos e os braços voltaram a encolher para o tamanho normal. Era, sem dúvida, uma camisa muito bonita.

- Muito engraçado, Mal-- Sunshine - Fred (estava no seu suéter) riu.

- É, embora o branco não seja a nossa cor favorita - George completou, atirando a sua camisa entre os outros presentes.

- Provavelmente porque lembra os velhos tempos do hospício de onde vocês fugiram, não? - disse, em tom bem baixinho.

Ronald foi um dos únicos que receberam um presente mais comun. Um pijama (claro, cor de tijolo) com um R na frente (porque ele sempre usava camisas assim e eu nunca me preocupei em saber porque - até que recebi um suéter com a letra D).

- É bem macio - ele comentou, enquanto vestia o primeiro pijama que não deixava suas canelas de fora - De que é feito?

- De um tecido a base de teia de acromântulas selvagens - respondi, naturalmente.

- A-a- cro-- AAAARRE! TIRA! TIRAAAAAA! - ele gritou, tentando a todo custo tirar o braço do pijama.

- Draco, você não sabia que ele tem medo mortal de aranhas? - Gina me perguntou, cochichando em meu ouvido enquanto seu irmão arfava do outro lado da sala, vermelho até as orelhas.

- Claro! Eu jamais esqueceria de um momento importante como o daquela aula de bichos-papões. - Ela riu, mas me deu um beliscão doloroso na perna.

Potter recebeu um boné do Appleby Arrows. Claro que eu sei que ele torce pela porcaria do Chuddley Cannons, junto com seu escudeiro, mas qual seria a graça de dar para ele um presente legal?

- Pelo menos dá pra esconder seu cabelo despenteado, Harry, querido - Charlie imitou a voz da mãe.

- Embora o gosto seja péssimo - Ronald comentou em tom baixo, mas escutável.

Granger recebeu um livro. Claro que ela sorriu ao ver isso. Mas dentro do livro tinha um buraco - e só isso - com uma porção de pares de entradas com validade ilimitada para praticamente todas as boates de Londres. E um cartão com os dizeres "Feliz Natal, Anti-Social!". Mas até os amigos dela apóiaram a iniciativa... Esse foi um dos únicos presentes legais. Mas nem chegaria aos pés do último presente, que era o de Ginevra.

Uma caixa com furinhos que fez todos acharem que eu daria um bichinho de estimação para ela. Mas era uma arvorezinha. Claro, um bonsai de mangueira. Mas a intenção não era dar a plantinha. Essa foi uma idéia que eu guardei em troca de uma jóia - conselho dado por minha mãe. Mas, como os dois presentes eram bons, porque não fundi-los?

- Ai, que bonitinha, Draco! - Ela me abraçou. - Mas porque esse presente tinha de ser entregue na frente de toda a família? - ela perguntou mais baixo, com um ponto de interrogação nos olhos.

- Bom... Veja! Está dando a primeira "manguinha" - toquei com a varinha no bonsai. Como uma pessoa pode ser ridículo quando está apaixonado, não?

O que deveria ser uma pequena fruta, na verdade era uma surpresa que já não era nenhuma surpresa para duas pessoas na casa. Os olhos de minha sogra estavam cheios de água, assim como os de Granger. Os homens da casa olhavam sem entender, como de costume e eu estava me sentindo o cara mais idiota da face da terra. Porque eu tinha de dar uma de romântico - coisa que eu definitivamente não sou?

A fruta era um anel.

- Diante de sua família, que já me odiou e que até hoje tenta me matar - e todos riram olhando para os gêmeos - eu estou pedindo a sua mão em casamento, Pequena.

- Mas ela não vai aceitar. Você não acha que está um pouco cedo, Malfoy? - Arthur logo se adiantou. - Eu já aturei **demais**, aceitando que ela namorasse com alguém da sua família. Casamento, aí j--

- Arthur! Papai também não queria que nos casassemos, lembra? - Molly interrompeu-o. - Nós casamos mesmo assim, e meu pai brigou comigo por achar que eu não seria feliz. Hoje temos muita felicidade, aliás. Eu espero que você não queira repetir essa história!

- Mas nossas famílias não se odiavam!

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, numa típica discussão Weasley. E enquanto eles discutiam se deveríamos ou não levar a idéia do casamento adiante, eu e Ginevra nos encontramos atrás da árvore de Natal.

- Eu vou adorar ser a sua esposa, Draco - ela me abraçou.

- Mas se depender da sua família, isso só vai poder acontecer daqui a uns duzentos anos... - eu beijei sua testa.

- Eu aceito, mesmo que só possamos casar daqui a_ duzentos anos_. Eu já sou sua, mesmo sem casar - ela sorriu, e me beijou, esquecendo a briga do outro lado da sala.

E eu me lixei com o fato das nossas famílias não serem a favor disso. Afinal, eles também não eram a favor do namoro, e quem abre as pernas uma vez, abre duas. E nesse dia, derretemos algumas toneladas de neve jardim a fora.

* * *

-**- N/A**: Considerando o tempo que levei para publicar o último capítulo e que Draco e Harry estarão bem longe de sair correndo pelos campos cantando "I can see clear it now the rain has gone...", acho que está um final aceitável. Eu juro que tive de me forçar a sentar diante do pc tooodos os dias até que eu terminasse. Eu pensei em dividir em dois, mas nem valia a pena, então...

Sapos de chocolate grátis! **Dois **pra cada um! **brocktueLa**, Gabiii, **TheBlueMemory**, Miaka, **ChrisGramger**, Fenf Igo, **Lauh'Malfoy**, Thaty, **Princesa Chi,** Musa-Sama, **ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**, Grace Black, **It Snape** e priscila.


End file.
